<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recién casados by smileinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782458">Recién casados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove'>smileinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La tranquilidad es momentánea. Incluso en la mañana de bodas.<br/>#31. “Are you going to talk to me?” – “¿Vas a hablarme?”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recién casados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.<br/>¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el hotel, con los invitados en sus habitaciones y su marido en la cama, a los primeros rayos del alba, Greg llevaba ya algo más de una hora despierto. La vida de casado le abrumaba y aún estaba digiriendo la tarta. Recordaba con amargura su anterior matrimonio, cómo el amor que se profesaban había acabado en desazón. Temía repetir la historia.</p>
<p>Desnudo de cintura para arriba, apoyado en el templado alféizar de una ventana de par en par, dejaba pasar la fresca brisa, tan distinta al frío helador de Londres en esa época. Sentía cómo el calor invadía su espalda y se deslizaba por el pecho. Cómo sus labios le besaban el cuello y él, lleno de amor, se dejaba hacer, ocultando la vista al Sol entre cosquillas.</p>
<p>—Dudas.</p>
<p>—No dudo —le susurró en el pecho. Cruzaron miradas. Mycroft sacudió la cabeza.</p>
<p>—¿Vas a hablarme para mentirme? Engaña a otro —ante su cara, sonrió con suavidad—. Dudar es bueno, Greg.</p>
<p>En plena contemplación, una cucaracha apareció en el campo visual del DI. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, un centenar. Se echaron para atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared.</p>
<p>—Podría ser peor.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo, Mycroft?</p>
<p>—Podrían ser escorpiones.</p>
<p>—Eres de gran ayuda en momentos de estrés.</p>
<p>Las cucarachas, negras como el ocaso, avanzaban hacia ellos lentamente. El piso del hotel, demasiado alto para saltar. La cama repleta, mejor olvidarla. Descalzos, les quedaba la única solución posible: el teléfono. Mycroft levantó el pie, muy a su pesar, dispuesto a llegar hasta él.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Greg con los brazos en suspense. En sobre aviso, el mayor de los Holmes miró con sigilo hacia todos lados—. Es un tictac. ¡Al suelo!</p>
<p>Toneladas de confeti saltaron por los aires. El estruendo les aturdió tanto que necesitaron minutos para asociar los exoesqueletos plásticos destrozados con los papeles de colores por, literalmente, cada esquina de la habitación. Greg alcanzó una de las cucarachas y la examinó.</p>
<p>—¿Quién habrá sido?</p>
<p>—¡¡¡Sherlock!!! —Gritó Mycroft a la pared de al lado.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>En la habitación contigua, John se reía sobre la cama, subiendo y bajando el pecho en el que Sherlock dormía.</p>
<p>—Eres malvado, John Watson —musitó complacido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer! :D<br/>Espero que les haya gustado :)<br/>¡Nos leemos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>